


Lights Will Guide You Home

by RazzleBrazzle



Series: Lights Will Guide You Home [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 23:29:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazzleBrazzle/pseuds/RazzleBrazzle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four random days in the life of Louis and Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lights Will Guide You Home

**Author's Note:**

> This series was written just over a year ago and posted to my [ LJ](http://coolbreeeze.livejournal.com/). I finally got it together to move it over here. 
> 
> These characters are fictional representations and are in no way a reflection on actual persons.
> 
> Many thanks to [TuesdayMidnight](http://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesdaymidnight/pseuds/tuesdaymidnight/) for looking over this for me so many months ago.

Harry’s body always manages to cocoon Louis’ when they sleep; today is no exception. His long legs and arms trap Louis against the over warm sheets as the sun comes through the window. Louis always tries to worm his way to the other side of the bed but Harry just holds on tight, clingy even in his sleep.

He squirms a little and turns so he can face Harry, brushing matted curls back that were stuck to his face with sweat. This is his favorite time of day; waking up before Harry and watching him sleep unguarded. It won’t last for much longer. They need to begin another long day where fans will scream for their attention. But now, in the pink morning sun, Harry is his. Louis traces his fingers along Harry’s hip in an effort to begin rousing him from slumber. Leaning over, he runs his nose up Harry’s jaw line, leaving feather light kisses behind as a silent _IloveyouIloveyouIloveyou_. Harry begins to stir and his eyelids flutter.

“Lou?” he says, his voice still heavy with sleep.

“Time to wake up Haz,” Louis whispers into his ear as he moves his finger in lazy circles against Harry’s skin in an effort to anchor him down to this moment.

“Don’t wanna.” Harry tries to turn away from Louis but gives up quickly.

Louis tightens his grip on Harry’s side and pushes his body up against the sleeping boy getting as close as possible, putting his heart against his chest. He seeks out Harry’s collarbone and bites down gently, his eyelashes tickle the skin above the mark that he’s making.

“S’nice,” Harry murmurs and Louis began to suck a small mark onto Harry’s collarbone.

Louis pulls back and see Harry’s eyes slowly blink open, revealing slivers of green that start to shine brighter than the sunrise.

Harry seeks Louis’ hand beneath the quilt and brings his knuckles up to his lips.

“You’ll be beside me today?” It’s a question Harry asks every morning, even though he knows the answer.

“Always.”


End file.
